


A Dance before Dying

by lucidscreamer



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Vampires, the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Club Radio, Jerry and Amy dance.  (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance before Dying

**Author's Note:**

> "Fright Night" is the creation of Tom Holland. 
> 
> This drabble is based on the original movie from the 80s.

Their dance is like a kiss.  
  
The music throbs in primal rhythm all around them. His hands cup her thighs as he lifts her against him. The club is crowded with the press of bodies, but his eyes are only for her, his touch gliding across naked skin beneath that modest school-girl skirt.  
  
She knows she should be embarrassed, afraid. She isn't. Her heart pounds in time with the beat, hands rising on their own to cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer, her hips rocking against his. She knows he's going to kill her.  
  
She doesn't care.


End file.
